croydon_birdersfandomcom-20200214-history
Latest News
Please feel free to post records of sightings for locations within the Croydon area on this Wiki. To do so, just click on the 'Edit' prompt beside the relevant month and use the standard format. Alternatively, you can email the sightings (with date and location) to johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk. Note that records submitted to this website will be shared with the RSPB Croydon Local Group for use in their survey of birds in Croydon. We may get back to you for more info about records of scarcer species and records of other wildlife as records posted here may also be submitted to the London Natural History Society and the Surrey county bird recorder. Do not post records on this website unless you are happy for them to be shared with the other organisations mentioned here. Please do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, amended 2000) except to alert other observers to the presence somewhere in the borough when it should be shown as Location undisclosed. Any reports giving a specific location will be removed. We would still like to know of such potential breeding records, so please e-mail them to johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk. If posting records from a private garden include the street name if you wish, but do not give the house number without express permission. You can use these links to find out more about Birdwatching Sites in Croydon and for information about Ringed Birds. There is a separate page for recording sightings of species other than birds, eg mammals, dragonflies, butterflies, etc. Click on the link here to access Other Wildlife. Regular contributors identified below by only initials are - John Birkett (JB), Gavin Hawgood (GH), John Hughes (JAH), Dave Miller (DM), Mike Netherwood (MJN), Alan Pearson (AJP) and John Watson (JW). August 2015 * 9th - South Norwood Country Park: Cormorant, 4 Grey Heron, Kestrel, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 3 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, 12 Swift, Kingfisher, Reed Warbler, Bullfinch. (JAH) * 8th - Waddon Ponds: 07.30-08.30, 1 Mute Swan, 2 Canada Goose, 44 Mallard plus 20 young, 4 Tufted Duck, 2 Little Grebe, 6 Moorhen plus 2young, 22 Coot, 1 Common Sandpiper, 1 Black-headed Gull, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Woodpigeon, 1 Ring-necked Parakeet, 1 Magpie, 1 Carrion Crow, 1 Blackbird, 2 Robin. (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 8th - Farthing Downs: 2 noisy little owls calling from area adjacent to the Downs, 1 great aerial fight between a sparrowhawk and 3 magpies (3-0 to the hawk), 1 buzzard, very vocal over adjacent woodland and 1 unseen but vocal in same area, 1 kestrel, 2 magpies, 1 adult and 2 juv whitethroat, at least 1 blackcap churring from the depths of a bush, 2 + bullfinch, 2 chiffchaff, 1 house sparrow, 7 swallows, 2 swift very high, 3 goldfinch, 4 linnet, 7 greenfinch, 2 nuthatch, 1 green woodpecker, 1 great spotted woodpecker. (David Hayes) * 8th - Park Hill Rec: Young Sparrowhawk being constantly mobbed by Magpies. (JB) * 8th - South Norwood Country Park: Egyptian Goose, Little Grebe, 2 Cormorant, Kestrel, 2 Stock Dove, 4 Collared Dove, 5 Swift, Kingfisher, Lesser Whitethroat, Goldcrest, Nuthatch, 52 Goldfinch, Bullfinch. (JAH) 2 Buzzards soaring over SNCP/Elmers End at about 5.30pm. (Mark Hartshorn) * 7th - South Norwood Lake: 2 Egyptian Goose, Tufted Duck, 14ad 17juv, Great Crested Grebe 1ad 3juv, 1 Grey Heron,6 Black-headed Gull, 1 Stock Dove, 1 Collared Dove, c20 swifts, 4 Swallows, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Song Thrush, 4 House Sparrow, Chaffinch Goldfinch, (JW) * 7th - South Norwood Country Park: Egyptian Goose, Little Grebe, Cormorant, Sparrowhawk, 25 Black-headed Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 3 Stock Dove, 4 Collared Dove, 2 Swift, Kingfisher, 2 Reed Warbler, 8 Blackcap, Lesser Whitethroat, 7 Whitethroat, 9 Chiffchaff, Willow Warbler, 3 Chaffinch, 10 Greenfinch, 40+ Goldfinch, 2 Bullfinch. (JAH) * 6th - South Norwood Lake: (08:15:09:30) 2 Egyptian Goose, Tufted Duck,12 ad 15juv, pair Great Crested Grebe +3juv, 1 Grey Heron, 8 Black-headed Gull, 2 Stock Dove, 1 Collared Dove, 2 Swifts, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Song Thrush, 1 Coal Tit, 2 House Sparrow, Chaffinch, Goldfinch,(JW) * 4th - Waddon Ponds: 07.00-08.00. 1 Mute Swan, 2 Canada Goose, 62 Mallard plus 3young & 4young, 2 Tufted Duck, 1 Little Grebe, 2 Moorhen plus 3young, 14 Coot, 13 Black-headed Gull inc VBA, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 1 Woodpigeon, 3 Ring-necked Parakeet, 1 Magpie, 1 Carrion Crow, 2 Goldcrest, 1 Blackbird, 1 Robin. ( Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 3rd - Farthing Downs: 2 Yellowhammers still singing, loose flock of 12+ Mistle Thrushes and 6+ Blackbirds around one field near the end of Chaldon Way, 1 Swift, 4 Stock Doves, 2 Bullfinches. No sight or sound of Skylark though.(JB) * 3rd - Park Hill (Stanhope Rd) 9:30am Nuthatch on bird feeder (Jonathan Clark) * 2nd - Hutchinsons Bank: Mystery large bird took off and spiraled up at about 10:30. Photo attached and any thoughts would be welcomed. * 2nd - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 1pm: Female Blackcap alarm-calling in garden (GH) * 2nd - Waddon Ponds: 07.00-08.00. 1 Mute Swan 1, 4 Canada Goose, 57 Mallard plus 3 Juv, 10 Juv & 4 young, 2 Tufted Duck, 1 Grey Heron, 3 Little Grebe plus 3 young, 4 Moorhen plus 5 young & 1 Juv, 18 Coot, 1 Common Sandpiper, 13 Black-headed Gull, 2 Woodpigeon, 2 Collared Dove, 4 Ring-necked Parakeet, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Magpie, 2 Carrion Crow, 2 Blue Tit, 1 Great Tit, 1 Wren, 3 Blackbird, 1 Robin, 1 Dunnock, 1 House Sparrow (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 1st - Waddon Ponds: 12.30-13.30. 1 Mute Swan, 12 Canada Goose, 59 Mallard plus 3 Juv, 10 Juv, 3 young & 3young, 1 Tufted Duck, 1 Little Grebe, 3 Moorhen plus 2 young & 1 Juv, 14 Coot, 16 Black-headed Gull, 4 Woodpigeon, 1 Collared Dove, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Magpie, 1 Carrion Crow, 1 Chiffchaff, 1 Wren, 1 Blackbird, 1 Robin (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 1st - Pollards Hill S: Very vocal juv. Green Woodpecker. Great Spot juv on feeder. Coal tit (MJN) * 1st - Coulsdon: Siskin heard flying over Mead Way at lunch time. An early returnee. (JB) * 1st - South Norwood Lake 08.15-09.45:: 2 Egyptian Goose, Tufted Duck (15ad + 21juv), Great Crested Grebe (2ad/3juv), 1 Cormorant, 1 Grey Heron, 7 Black-headed Gull, 1 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, 8 swift, 1 Green Woodpecker, 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Dunnock, 1 Song Thrush, 1 Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaff, 4 Long-tailed Tit, 3 Coal Tit, 2 Nuthatch, 1 Jay, 2 House Sparrow, Chaffinch, Goldfinch (JW) Archived Records 2015 January 2015 - February 2015 - March 2015 - April 2015 - May 2015 - June 2015 - July 2015 - August 2015 - September 2015 - October 2015 - November 2015 - December 2015 2014 January 2014 - February 2014 - March 2014 - April 2014 - May 2014 - June 2014 - July 2014 - August 2014 - September 2014 - October 2014 - November 2014 - December 2014 2013 January 2013 - February 2013 - March 2013 - April 2013 - May 2013 - June 2013 - July 2013 - August 2013 - September 2013 - October 2013 - November 2013 - December 2013 [[Archived Records|'Full Archive']]